


we keep this love in a photograph

by justanothernobody



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Inspired by Photography, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Photo Shoots, Photographs, Photography, Romantic Fluff, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i never knew that much mark lee tags existed holy crap, istg the qtah mv literally dragged me out of my authors block, i’d use the johnny tags except they’re all like kinky, soft fic, sue me i just love soft boyfies johnmark okay :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernobody/pseuds/justanothernobody
Summary: “h-hey! stop taking pictures of me! you’ve taken a lot,” mark whines.“can’t help it, babe. having such an adorable boyfriend makes me wanna take pics of him all the time.”
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	we keep this love in a photograph

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: in the ending of the QTAH mv there are 28 polaroids total (i counted it someone pls recheck) — 24 with just mark, 1 just johnny, 2 johnmarks, and 1 that’s like a pic of the polaroids that they took. so if johnny taking 24 (maybe even more) polaroids of mark isn’t a fic prompt idk what is. 
> 
> enjoy!

it starts like how everything they do begins. 

_ impulsive .  _

“let’s make an mv for it.”

_ agreeable .  _

“yo, let’s.”

_the slightest bit questionable_ . 

“how do we do this, though? like, when? where?”

_but, still, johnny always makes everything sound easy._

“right here. right now.”

and mark goes along with it. because he’s always loved johnny’s ideas. he’s always loved johnny. he’s still is in love with johnny. 

donghyuck would laugh if he caught mark swooning like this. and so will jaehyun. and so will jungwoo. and so will everyone. but he doesn’t mind it a single bit, not when he gets to call  _the_ johnny seo as the love of his life. 

mark’s so in love with johnny that it’s borderline gross.  _borderline_ being the keyword. because it isn’t gross. not yet, at least. 

he’s still somewhat in his head when he hears the click of the camera. mark looks up to see johnny waving the polaroid to and fro, waiting as the picture develops. 

mark indulges him when johnny takes the camera in his hands again. and again. and again. he strikes several poses that range from cool to cute. johnny must like it a lot, judging from how he’s smiling and laughing each time mark makes a face. 

the camera snaps in quick beats and mark is already wondering when it’ll stop. 

“h-hey! stop taking pictures of me! you’ve taken a lot,” mark whines. he pulls the hood of his sweatshirt over his head, covers the growing flush on his cheeks with the fabric. johnny just laughs — fondly,  _lovingly_ — and mark wonders for the nth time how on earth johnny agreed to become boyfriends with him, with the actual mess of a human that is mark lee. 

“can’t help it, babe,” he laughs some more when mark tries to hide his face again. “having such an adorable boyfriend makes me wanna take pics of him all the time.”

mark makes a sound — johnny calls it a squeak but mark thinks it’s more of a wheeze — and he juts his lip out to create the perfect pout he knows johnny is weak for. it‘s a foolproof tool, back when he was fourteen and now when he’s twenty one. 

“alright, alright. i’ll stop,” johnny gives in. he ruffles mark’s black locks once, and mark makes the mistake of looking away for a moment. because when he looks back at him, johnny’s already managed to take two more pictures of him. 

“this will be for my personal collection,” he says as he inspects the polaroids. and mark doesn’t know whether he feels honoured or not that johnny’s got a collection of pictures dedicated for him. 

“how many pictures did you even take of me?” mark asks. partly in awe, also partly because johnny’s wasted a lot of polaroids just on him. if mark ever says this to him he’s sure johnny will say he doesn’t mind it at all, that he’ll just buy some more online, but still. mark can’t help but feel guilty. 

“i don’t know. you count.” johnny pauses — changes his mind. “actually, never mind. i just want to remember i took a lot,” he says, as he snaps a picture of all the polaroids laid on top of the bed. 

he picks up one picture to see. it’s the one where he’s leaning back against the chair while throwing a peace sign. he takes another one. this time, the one taken when he’s pretending to look outside the window cooly. 

mark has to admit johnny’s good at this — taking pictures — because all of these look less like he goofed off and more like he was actually camera ready. 

“yo, johnny, we haven’t even taken a picture of two of us!”

“wait we haven’t?” mark shakes his head. 

johnny comes back with the camera in hand. he lifts it up, and johnny does a countdown before he clicks the shutter. he takes another photo before settling the camera down and fanning them in the air again. 

“we look good, hyung!”

“yeah we do,” johnny easily replies, glancing over at mark with that soft look in his eyes. the look that he only gives mark and makes him stutter over words all over again. 

“i mean, we always look good together, not only in pictures but also in like-  _mmph_ .”

it happens so fast that mark doesn’t get to properly react to it. he looks at johnny with wide eyes and a familiar tingle on his lips. 

“...what was that for?”

johnny grins, “you were babbling there, markie. also, must i have a reason to kiss my cute boyfriend?” he pinches mark’s cheek and runs his hand down his nape. his hand toys with the short ends of his hair. 

“let’s put them up and then we’ll record, yeah?”

he nods, and johnny gives him another sweet side-glance before taping the pictures up on his wall. mark hopes he’ll never take the polaroids off of it. so that every time he comes into his room he’ll remember just how much he loves johnny. and how much johnny loves him too. 

_/end/_

**Author's Note:**

> ngl this was the fastest i’ve wrote a fic HAHAHA. comments are appreciated as always!


End file.
